1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club screw. More specifically, the present invention relates to screw that can be used to secure pieces of a golf club head together and/or provide additional weight for a golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses many different types of golf club screws that can be used to fix different portions of a golf club head together and/or adjust the overall golf club head weight. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,360 discloses removable weights composed of multiple pieces, some of which have tapered sides, U.S. Pat. No. 7,632,194 discloses a unitary weight with a stop portion, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,771,290 discloses a weight composed of a cap, a slug, and a retainer.
The problem with the prior art lies in the fact that the screws disclosed therein, or pieces thereof, may come loose or “back out” of their respective ports or receptacles from vibrations when the golf club head is in play, and may readily fall out if the golfer does not adequately tighten them. The prior art has not provided a golf club screw that is more securely retained within a weight port or receptacle of a golf club head, such that it is more difficult for the screw to become disengaged from the golf club head during use but is not permanently fixed to the golf club head.